User talk:LunaDiviner7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hogwarts and the Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cinderstar of ThunderClan (Talk) 23:48, March 14, 2012 Yay! Welcome to the wiki! I'm going to make you an admin once I figure out how! Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Luna! Just letting you know that if you go to the Sorting page, you can make a character and start role-playing! Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 18:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) professors Hi Luna! If you want, you can create and roleplay some professors, I don't want to roleplay them all (Though I'm fine with it if I have to.) The only Subject that already have professors are History of Magic, Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Any others are free for you to create, and after you and Shorts have created all you want to, I'll fill in the remaining ones. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Luna! Lilith Ride can be Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain if you want! Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 16:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Luna! Just letting you know Classes will start once all the professors are created. I'm just reminding you that you still have professors that you were wanting to have that still need character pages for them. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 17:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hi! It's Rabit. I was talking with Cinder about using talk bubbles here. So I created a template for everyone (Template:Cinder, Template:Shorts, Template:Luna, Template:Eievie, Template:Rabbit). Click on yours, them click on Talk: 1. You'll be able to see them all. I'm sorry they are all so basic, there was a lot of them to make. If I did it right it will say: First Name House #th Year. Any other duties are listed below. The top half is white and the bottom half is their house colour. The words are all black. If you click on their name, it will take you to their page. Below their duties (if any) and name, it will say 4 ~. That means signature. When your using the, put your signature there. Click Back to template, then click edit. There, you can replace the image, top colour, bottom colour, text color for the top half, text colour for the bottom half, the colour of the line that goes along the middle, the font, and the name that appears. I did their first name for all the kids (except Eira, who goes by her middle name), but full name or nicknames can also be used. |color = The top half |color2 = The bottom half |textcolor = The text on the top half |textcolor2 = The text on the bottom half |line = The line in the middle of the 2 halves |fonttype = The font |charname = The name that is written on the bubble |charpage = The name of the page where their info is So replace the colours with their favourite colours, chose the font that best express them, ect. Please don't mess with the coding, though. Thank you! --Rabbit (talk) 03:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC)